Initial D In Love
by ChibiHarika
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP!CHAPTER 6 COMING TODAY!Takumi's relatives are going to visit.They haven't seen each others for 7 years,ever since they were all 11.When they meet,Takumi is going to have a hell of surprises!
1. Initial D In Love:A New Challenge

Initial D In Love:1.A New Challenge..... Written  
By:Melissa Huynh (BluBre3ezeDr4g0nWing)  
BluBre3zeDr4g0nWing:Konnichiwa minna!This is my first Initial D fic.,so  
don't make fun of it!I do not own Initial D,though i wished i owned  
Ryousuke,he is sooooo KAWAII!!^_^ hehehehe...Onegai,review!This is an idea  
i had for a long time,after i watched the 1 season series,i borrowed from  
my older sister's NOW ex-boyfriend.My character's names i made up is  
something i wanted on my future car,especially Silent Moon.I even already  
designed my decail i want on both sides that i will describe later on in my  
version series.I even drew the picture of my Silent Moon character on my  
programs paint,which is really hard,considering that my mouse is messed  
up!Well,enough about me and let's get on with the fic.,shall we?  
Audience:FINALLY!!!  
BluBre3zeDr4g0nWing:*Sweatdropped*  
******  
Summary:  
Takumi's relatives are going to visit.They haven't seen each others for 7  
years,ever since they were all 11.When they meet,Takumi is going to have a  
surprise of a life time!This is going to end up as a Redsun's and my made  
up character's fic.,not mostly on the topic of Takumi.But,he might become a  
matchmaker!  
^_^;; [Can he even stay awake enough for that?]  
******  
Mt. Fujitaka at 10:59 p.m.:  
"Are they here yet?",asked a girl with ruby eyes,and blonde hair.  
"No.They have exactly 55 seconds to come before we start.",replied another  
girl with light hazel eyes and pure black hair.  
"You mean IF we start.I don't know if they will even show up.",said the  
blonde.  
"I think they will.......",remarked a beautiful girl with aqua eyes and sky  
blue hair.  
"Ne,are you sure oneechan?",remarked her little sister,the ruby eyed.  
"Yes,imouto.They won't give up their pride as a road racer.They can't give  
up a chance to try and beat us."  
"*smirk*I WOULD like to see them try and beat us.It will be most ammusing."  
"*Smile*You are so childish imouto--".She paused as she heard tire squeals  
coming their way.  
"Right on time.",said the hazel eyed girl as she turned off her watch  
alarm.  
Coming their way was the Nightkids,and in their lead was of course,Nakazato  
Takeshi,with his black 32.  
Silent Moon,or as you know,the aqua eyed girl,leaned on her white Honda  
Civic EX's hood.  
Her car was so white,it appeared as if it was glowing under the  
moonlight.Her EX's tail was unusually high,and it was a lowrider.On each  
side was a decail that said Silent Moon in white letters on blue flames.A  
cloudy,silver,lavender dragon was wrapped around the letters,overlapping.In  
the backround was a white cresent moon glowing grayish silver.The decail  
was very big,and it covered half the door and bordered the rim of her  
lowrider.If you open her hood,you will see a very heavily tuned v-tech  
engine.When you turn on the engine,her botton of her car will light up in a  
hazy neon blue,as well as her round headlights,and the wheels will also  
light up in a hazy blue color,just like Nakazato's 32's wheels lighting up  
red.Her car was truly magnificence.  
Beside her car was Silent Sun's car,or as you know the ruby eyed blonde  
girl's car.She was leaning on the hood as well.Her car was also a Honda  
Civic,but hers was a LX's.Her car was so yellow,it always appeared as if it  
was glowing under the sunlight.Her LX's tail was unusually high,just like  
her sister's,and it was a lowrider,also.On each side was a decail that said  
Silent Sun in white letters on regular red flames.A cloudy,orange,silver  
dragon was wrapped around the letters,overlapping.In the backround was a  
blazing sun.The decail was very big,and it covered half the door and  
bordered the rim of her lowrider.If you open her hood,you will see a very  
heavily tuned v-tech engine,also.When you turn on the engine,her botton of  
her car will light up in a hazy neon orange,as well as her round  
headlights,and the wheels will also light up in a hazy orange color,just  
like Moon's wheels lighting up blue.Her car was almost like a sister to her  
oneechan's EX,but of course it was.  
Behind these 2 hondas,were 2 Toyota Celicas,and 2 Toyota Supras.  
The first car was one of the Celicas.This was accompponied by the light  
hazel eyed black haired girl,known by me as Silent Stars.She was leaning on  
her right side of her car,if you look at her,she would appear to be on the  
left.Her car was so black,it appeared as if it was nothing under the dark  
cast of the night.On each side was a decail that said Silent Stars in white  
letters on grayish flames.A cloudy,silver,yellow dragon was wrapped around  
the letters,overlapping.In the backround there was scattering yellow stars  
glowing in the night.The decail was very big,and it covered half the door  
and bordered the rim of her Celica.If you open her hood,you will see a very  
heavily tuned engine.When you turn on the engine,her botton of her car will  
light up in a hazy neon yellow,as well as her round headlights,and the  
wheels will also light up in a hazy yellow color,just like Silent Sun's.Her  
car was truly great,especially if driving in the night.  
Beside her was one of the Supras.This was accomppanied by another girl that  
had emerald eyes and bright green hair.She was leaning on the left of her  
car,but if you look at her,she appeared to be on the right.Her car was a so  
green,it appeared as if it was blending driving in front of grass.On each  
side was a decail that said Silent Pluto in white letters on light green  
flames.A cloudy,silver,baby green dragon was wrapped around the  
letters,overlapping.In the backround was the planet Pluto.The decail was  
very big,and it covered half the door and bordered the rim of her Supra.If  
you open her hood,you will see a very heavily tuned engine.When you turn on  
the engine,her botton of her car will light up in a hazy neon green,as well  
as her round headlights,and the wheels will also light up in a hazy green  
color.  
Beside her was other Supra.The owner had amethyst eyes,and lavender  
hair.Silent Saturn,as she was called,was leaning on the right side of her  
car,but if you look at her she appeared to be on the left side.Her car was  
a baby purple color.On each side was a decail that said Silent Saturn in  
white letters on dark purple flames.A cloudy,silver,lavender dragon was  
wrapped around the letters,overlapping.In the backround was the planet  
Saturn.The decail was very big,and it covered half the door and bordered  
the rim of her Supra.If you open her hood,you will see a very heavily tuned  
engine.When you turn on the engine,her botton of her car will light up in a  
hazy neon purple,as well as her round headlights,and the wheels will also  
light up in a hazy purple color.  
Beside her was the other Celica.The driver had light pink eyes,and redish  
amburn hair.She was leaning on her left side of her car,but if you look at  
her she appeared to be on the right side.Her car was a baby pink color.On  
each side was a decail that said Silent Mars in white letters on red  
flames.A cloudy,silver,pinkish dragon was wrapped around the  
letters,overlapping.In the backround was the planet Mars.The decail was  
very big,and it covered half the door and bordered the rim of her Celica.If  
you open her hood,you will see a very heavily tuned engine.When you turn on  
the engine,her botton of her car will light up in a hazy neon red,as well  
as her round headlights,and the wheels will also light up in a hazy red  
color,just like Nakazato's 32's wheels lighting up red.  
The Silents,as what they are called as a team,was in a picture-perfect  
poise together.  
Nakazato Takeshi,and the other Nightkids' members drove up,and parked in  
front of the Silents.Nakazato stepped out of his car as so did the rest  
following him up towards silent goddesses,or as known as,the Silents.Silent  
Moon stepped up as so did Nakazato.  
"Ohayo,my name is Silent Moon.",she greeted.  
"That's your real name?",he asked.  
"No,i don't allow anyone to call me by my real name,unless i give them  
permission too.",she said sternly to make her point.  
"I see.......Well,my name is Nakazato Takeshi,leader of the Nightkids.",he  
said.  
"Imppressive,i am also a leader,of the Silents,i mean."  
[With his 32,and our Civics,Celicas,and Supras,they might as well forfeit  
now.],she thought with a smirk.  
"Okay,now i will explain the rules.",said Silent Sun,taking her place  
beside her Oneechan."This passway is different from others and most lanes  
are narrow here,so it would be unfair if we start side by side.So,in this  
race there are two positions,the rear,and the front.The front will drive  
ahead of the rear,and then if the rear passes the front before they reach  
the bottom,the rear wins.But if the rear doesn't pass the front before they  
both reach the bottom,then we will start the second course.If the rear  
doesn't pass the front in both courses,then the front wins.Get it?"  
"Hai."  
"Well,i'm guessing you are racing,am i right?."  
"Hai."  
"Okay,well since we are familiar to this pass,we will let you decide on  
your position"  
He thought a while then with much hesitation he replied,"I'll take the  
front.".  
"Then you will be racing my #6 driver.",stated Silent Moon,after being  
tired of keeping quiet all this time.  
"And why not the leader?",he asked.He thought that they didn't take him too  
seriously,and he was very fusturated.  
"Because she insists on to.She was the one who e-mailed you to do this  
race."  
"Hmp!Fine!",he stated coldly.  
"Okay!Let's start!",squealed the always cheerful and hyper Silent Mars,as  
she was already in her pink Celica. 


	2. Initial D In Love:Character's Profiles

Initial D In Love:2.Character Profiles!  
Silent Moon-  
Eyes:Aqua  
Hair:Sky Blue  
Hair Style:Two back half ponytails,tied with baby blue ribbons,on the back  
of her head,hair reaches shoulders,and is curled out.  
Commonly worn clothes-  
Shirt:Baby blue tube top  
Vest:White vest with a cresent moon on the breast pocket  
Pants:White windbreakers or white skirt that went up to mid-thigh  
Gloves:Baby blue gloves with the fingers showing.  
Shoes:White and baby blue adidas superstars  
Car-  
Her car is so white,it appears as if it is glowing under the moonlight.Her  
EX's tail was unusually high,and it is a lowrider.On each side there is a  
decail that says Silent Moon in white letters on blue flames.A  
cloudy,silver,lavender dragon is wrapped around the letters,overlapping.In  
the backround there is a white cresent moon glowing grayish silver.The  
decail is very big,and it coveres half the door and borderes the rim of her  
lowrider.If you open her hood,you will see a very heavily tuned v-tech  
engine.When you turn on the engine,her botton of her car will light up in a  
hazy neon blue,as well as her round headlights,and the wheels will also  
light up in a hazy blue color.  
Silent Sun-  
Eyes:Ruby  
Hair:Blonde  
Hair Style:Hair worn down,goes down to waist,with a yellow bandana tied  
around her forehead  
Commonly worn clothes-  
Shirt:Baby yellow tube top  
Vest:White vest with a sun on her breast pocket  
Pants:White windbreakers or white skirt that went up to mid-thigh  
Gloves:Baby yellow gloves with the fingers showing.  
Shoes:White and baby yellow adidas superstars  
Car-Her car is also a Honda Civic,but hers is a LX's.Her car is so  
yellow,it always appear as if it was glowing under the sunlight.Her LX's  
tail was unusually high,just like her sister's,and it was a  
lowrider,also.On each side was a decail that says Silent Sun in white  
letters on regular red flames.A cloudy,orange,silver dragon is wrapped  
around the letters,overlapping.In the backround was a blazing sun.The  
decail was very big,and it covered half the door and bordered the rim of  
her lowrider.If you open her hood,you will see a very heavily tuned v-tech  
engine,also.When you turn on the engine,her botton of her car will light up  
in a hazy neon orange,as well as her round headlights,and the wheels will  
also light up in a hazy orange color.  
Silent Stars-  
Eyes:Light Hazel  
Hair:Pure Black  
Hair Style:Odango hair like Sailor Moon,on Sailor Moon,tied with black  
ribbons  
Commonly worn clothes-  
Shirt:Black tube top  
Vest:White vest with a star on the breast pocket  
Pants:White windbreakers or white skirt that went up to mid-thigh  
Gloves:Black gloves with the fingers showing.  
Shoes:White and black adidas superstars  
Cars-Her car is so black,it appears as if it was nothing under the dark  
cast of the night.On each side was a decail that says Silent Stars in white  
letters on grayish flames.A cloudy,silver,yellow dragon is wrapped around  
the letters,overlapping.In the backround there was scattering yellow stars  
glowing in the night.The decail is very big,and it covered half the door  
and bordered the rim of her Celica.If you open her hood,you will see a very  
heavily tuned engine.When you turn on the engine,her botton of her car will  
light up in a hazy neon yellow,as well as her round headlights,and the  
wheels will also light up in a hazy yellow color,just like Silent Sun's.Her  
car was truly great,especially if driving in the night.  
Silent Pluto-  
Eyes:Emerald  
Hair:Bright Green  
Hair Style:Half hair tied up,then is clawed up by a bright green claw  
Commonly worn clothes-  
Shirt:Baby green tube top  
Vest:White vest with planet Pluto on breast pocket  
Pants:White windbreakers or white skirt that went up to mid-thigh  
Gloves:Baby green gloves with the fingers showing.  
Shoes:White and baby green adidas superstars  
Car-Her car is a so green,it appears as if it was blending driving into the  
grass.On each side there is a decail that says Silent Pluto in white  
letters on light green flames.A cloudy,silver,baby green dragon was wrapped  
around the letters,overlapping.In the backround was the planet Pluto.The  
decail was very big,and it covered half the door and bordered the rim of  
her Supra.If you open her hood,you will see a very heavily tuned  
engine.When you turn on the engine,her botton of her car will light up in a  
hazy neon green,as well as her round headlights,and the wheels will also  
light up in a hazy green color.  
Silent Saturn-  
Eyes:Amethyst  
Hair:Lavender  
Hair Style:Clean curled hair with baby purple bandana tied around her  
forehead  
Commonly worn clothes-  
Shirt:Baby purple tube top  
Vest:White vest with the planet Saturn on the breast pocket  
Pants:White windbreakers or white skirt that went up to mid-thigh  
Gloves:Baby purple gloves with the fingers showing.  
Shoes:White and baby purple adidas superstars  
Car-Her car is a baby purple color.On each side was a decail that says  
Silent Saturn in white letters on dark purple flames.A  
cloudy,silver,lavender dragon was wrapped around the letters,overlapping.In  
the backround is the planet Saturn.The decail was very big,and it covered  
half the door and bordered the rim of her Supra.If you open her hood,you  
will see a very heavily tuned engine.When you turn on the engine,her botton  
of her car will light up in a hazy neon purple,as well as her round  
headlights,and the wheels will also light up in a hazy purple color.  
Silent Mars-  
Eyes:Light pink  
Hair:Redish amburn  
Hair Style:Two side low ponytails tied with a red ribbon that rest on her  
shoulders  
Commonly worn clothes-  
Shirt:Red tube top  
Vest:White vest  
Pants:White windbreakers or white skirt that went up to mid-thigh  
Gloves:Red gloves with the fingers showing.  
Shoes:White and red adidas superstars  
Car-Her car is a baby pink color.On each side was a decail that says Silent  
Mars in white letters on red flames.A cloudy,silver,pinkish dragon was  
wrapped around the letters,overlapping.In the backround was the planet  
Mars.The decail is very big,and it covered half the door and bordered the  
rim of her Celica.If you open her hood,you will see a very heavily tuned  
engine.When you turn on the engine,her botton of her car will light up in a  
hazy neon red,as well as her round headlights,and the wheels will also  
light up in a hazy red color,just like Nakazato's 32's wheels lighting up  
red. 


	3. Initial D In Love:The race between Night...

Initial D In Love:3.The race between Nightkids and the Silents  
"Okay you will start and then i'll follow you,K!?",shouted Silent Mars over  
her hard revving engine.  
"Right!",replied Nakazato,as he took his place in front of Silent Mars.  
"Here.",said Silent Moon,as she stepped next to Silent Mars's car,and  
handed her a communicator,that attaches to her ear,and has a microphone  
connected to it.  
"Thanks!",squeaked Silent Mars."Tell me when you're ready!",she screamed as  
she faced the black 32 in front of her.  
"Ready!",He said as he slowly turned in to the passway,then accelerated.  
She soon followed.  
"Don't play with him,k?"  
"Awwww.....why not?",whined Silent Mars,as she heard Silent Sun on her  
communicator.  
"Because,we already wasted enough time,with the rules and shit!"  
"Yeah,yeah....whatever.",Silent Mars said as she gripped on her wheel  
tighter,and narrowed her eyes seriously."Just tell me when.",she said  
seriously.  
When there was no reply,she was about to speak again when she heard talking  
in the backround.  
~Back at the starting line~  
"Sun,let her play."  
"No,she is always playing,it's so annoying!"  
"Sun,that's her style,that's how she got into racing,just to have fun."  
"And she had fun long enough!"  
"......"  
"We would have won the Import X race if it wasn't for her playing!"  
"That was an accident!"  
"Sounds more like purpose!"  
"Leave her be!She has no family,her driving is like her getting away from  
all her problems in life!"  
"....."  
"Is winning all you ever think about?Do you ever think back to the day we  
got our first car?"  
"I do...."  
"Yes,but i think you forgot about the whole reason we wanted to race.We  
wanted to get out,get out of all that treatment,to stop acting like  
princesses for one moment.We wanted to travel of all of Asia,to be free.And  
that's how she feels.She felt more pain than us.Driving is a way to get out  
of the world,and be yourself.She only puts on a smile,so we won't be  
sad,she doesn't want people to give her pity.She doesn't want us to be sad  
because of her."  
"......*sigh*.....Fine.",she turned up her volume and was going to talk to  
Silent Mars,when she heard her cry.  
~In the Car~  
"*sniff**sniff*I will not cry!I refuse to cry!",she whispered in a scream.  
"Mars.......",Silent Sun,felt so guilty for what she said about Silent  
Mars.  
".........*sniff* Yeah!",she squeaked,to try to sound ok.  
"Mars i'm sor--"  
"It's ok,ok?"  
"Hmm......*sigh*"  
"Really!I'm ok...*sigh*...should i attack now?",she said as she was  
tailgating him,imitating his moves and playing tricks.  
"*sigh*Sure."  
"....."  
"Mars,just do as you wish.",Silent Sun said as she smiled.  
"And don't forget to try your best.",said Silent Stars softly.  
"I won't."  
"K,Silents let's not distract her."  
"Hai.",they said in unison after Silent Moon's order.  
~With Nakazato~  
[Hmp!This is going to be easy!There's no way she can beat me!]  
He gripped onto his wheel tighter as he smiled evily.  
~With Silent Mars~  
[I refuse to let my team down!]  
"Time to show off!",she said as she saw the first sharp corner a few meters  
away.  
She started to accelerate faster heading towards the outside of the passway  
when the lane widen enough for a side by side.  
~With Nakazato~  
[Is she crazy!She's too fast to turn the corner and she's on the outside  
lane!],he thought as he slowed down.  
~With Silent Mars~  
"*smirk*"She over took him as she inertia drift at the sharp corner."Looks  
like i won.",she said as she stepped out,and walked to the 32,who was  
parked.  
Nakazato stepped out of the car with his head down ashamed.  
"Don't feel bad,we can't win all the time....i know i didn't...",she  
said,as she smiled sadly.  
Nakazato looked up and smiled."You're a great racer....",he complimented  
shyly.  
"Thanks!",she squeaked,back to her old self again as she smiled at him.  
He blushed at her cute attitude,and favored her driving skills.  
~Back at the starting line~  
"Wonder what's taking so long.....",Silent Saturn said,as she figeted with  
her bandana that she took off her head.  
"Let me check...",replied Pluto softly,as she turned up the volume on her  
communicator."Oi..."  
"Oh,Hey!",squealed Silent Mars.  
"You done?"  
"Yepperz!*giggling*"  
"Where are you now?"  
"Takeshi-san is taking me out for dinner."  
"*smirk*I see.....well,have fun!But not TOO much fun!",she said.  
And as she predicted,"Hey!"  
"*Giggling*"  
"Mou,you're so nasty Pluto!",she said as she pouted.  
"K...",she said as she can imagine her pouting.  
"Ja!"  
"Syaona--oh,wait!Who won?"  
"Me,of course!What?Did you ever doubt me?"  
"No of course not.Syaonara.",with that said she turned off her  
communicator,and took it off.  
"She won.",Silent Pluto said,as she faced Silent Moon,who was already  
starting her engine.  
"Of course Mars won...Where's she headed?"  
"She's out with Takeshi."  
"*Smile*I see...."[She's growing fast......it's seems almost like yesterday  
that i found her.] 


	4. Initial D In Love:Silent Mars's past

Initial D In Love:4.Silent Mars Past  
~A/N~  
This is told by Silent Mars P.O.V.,k?  
Thanx to shin.shirayuki.densetsu,for the review! ^_^  
~Intro~  
It was a rainy day.Today,was the anniversary of when I had finally became  
the top racer of Mount Henkai (I just made up a name,i don't know any  
mountains,except for mt.Akagi,Usui,Akina,k?Just work with me here.).With my  
nickname as LadyMars.  
I leaned back on my pink car as i remebered that day.It was on a rainy  
day,just like this.......  
*Flashback*  
"BOOM!"  
I accelerated my car once i heard the gun shot.I was racing in the  
HenkainionTornument.And this was the last round.The finals.I was racing  
against a person named Hikaru Sygun.My Celica with his Lexis IS 300.  
We were racing like we never raced before!Each of us pushing the  
other,saying,"Go faster...faster..FASTER!".It was the best race in history  
for the title of the Henkainion (Top racer of the mountain here,remember i  
made it up,k?I'm really stupid when it comes to cars,if you know what i  
mean).Hikaru was going for the corner,but what he didn't know was that,this  
particular corner was the three sharps.He didn't care about the road,he  
just drove,pushing himself to the limit!The three sharps was a turn no one  
can make with the speed he was in.This pass is like no other.Once you make  
the first left turn,there is a sudden right,and then part of the pass in  
the middle goes upward,making you either jump for death,or over the pit it  
has on the bottom,once you land you have to get pass the sudden corner it  
has once you land.If you don't there's not even a word that can explain  
your death.  
He sped.Hikaru speeded like no other would do at this corner.  
*Ding*......*Ding*......*Ding*  
The *Ding*,woke him up from his hard concentration and he realized that he  
was speeding too much and that he was too late to slow down,he turned his  
steering wheel in panic,he was spinning uncontrollably,when.......my car  
bumped into him hard.I saw him spinning crazily,so i crashed into him while  
he was in the middle of a spin,as a result he slowed down and stopped.I  
looked back to make sure he was okay.He was.So,i looked back at the road  
and found myself in the situation he was in a moment ago.I quickly shifted  
to drift on the corner.I pushed my rear end on the side of the mountain  
hard so the force would help me turn the next sharp as i shifted again.I  
made it,and then accelerated on the shaft,and leaped over the pit.Once i  
landed i ramed the front side of my car into the side of the mountain,and  
shifted again to skid as i got helped from the mountain,when i rammed it.I  
sighed in relief as i accelerated more on the straight lane,and crossed the  
finish line.  
Everyone cheered as they showed me some video tapes they took of me doing  
my stunt.I smiled.  
After that race it started raining.I let myself soak in that rain,as it  
washed away my tears,when i saw my car.It was messed up badly from my  
race.Normally,i would never cry,but this was different.When i was born my  
dad said that i reminded him of the planet Mars,because of my eyes and  
hair.He was a shop owner who designed and made cars.My mother told me he  
spent 1 month just designing my car,and getting parts.He then spent 3 years  
building that car.He said,that this is a car for me.Because he wanted me to  
become a racer just like him,when he became the 1978 Henkainion.He died a  
week after that.From a new virus,that the doctors just discovered,and had  
not made a cure yet.My mother had to raise me alone.She refused to get re-  
married.She often washed the car that my father had made for me,and kept it  
in good shape.When I was 18,and had finally gotten my lisense,my mother  
gave me the keys to my car,and said that if i left her too,she would go to  
the spirit world and get me.I laughed at what she said.I never got to see  
my future car until i got my lisense.My mother said that my father wanted  
me to get a surprise of a life time.I didn't care though.I just wanted to  
get something that was for me,and was made by me father.When she lead on to  
the car,i felt nervous.She lifted up the cloth over it,to reveal a pink  
Toyota Celica.After that day i drove and drove.My mother told me thousands  
of stories of my father being the 1987 Henkainion,and that he wanted me to  
use this car to win.I agreed determinly.2 years passed and i was 20.Today i  
won,and achieved my goal,as my father wished.But i messed up the only thing  
that mattered,the car.....I messed it up,just so i could win,like my father  
did years ago.I cried again as those memories passed through my head,the  
stories,the car,the threat....  
But then she came........  
She came into my life,and rescued me.  
"Why are you crying?",said a gentle voice that was behind me.  
"I'm not crying...",i muttered as i spinned my head to see who it was that  
was talking to me.  
There stood a girl,with aqua eyes,and sky blue hair holding up an  
umbrella,and a extra jacket in her hands.  
She smiled not buying into anything i said,"It's alright to cry.",she  
said,as she handed me the jacket.It was red.I smiled,as i saw it was my  
favorite color."You're the henkainion?",she said when she saw my car that  
almost everyone reconizes because of the race earlier.  
I nodded numbly.She smiled again,"I see.......would you like to join me?"  
"Huh?"  
"I'm looking for experienced racers,mostly female ones,called the Silents."  
"I....."  
"You don't have to answer right away.I know it's sudden after your  
victory,but please give me a call,i feel that we'll be good friends.",she  
said,as she handed me a piece of paper with her number on it.  
I smiled again,"Thanks.....i'll think about it.."  
"K,but don't keep me waiting too long.*Giggling*",she said with much  
enthusiasm.  
I just smiled at her.  
~End~  
Sorry,for the sudden break through,but i think this is a perfect place to  
stop,and give my readers something to have a reason for killing me.I know  
that i have a lot of flaws in my car knowledge,wait a minut!I don't know  
anything about cars!Wahhhhhh!!! *sobbing* .Sorry that i have to continue  
the flashback on the next ch.!.Wait for about 30 min. until i publish the  
next chapter that i will start now,i mean when i'm done typing this  
sentence.... ^_^;;[I think i'm addicted to fanfics. like i'm addicted to  
anime.] 


	5. Initial D In Love:Rena's Decision

Initial D In Love:5.Rena's Decision Written by:Harika Huynh (Sum pplz noe meeh as Melissa -or- Mel) ~A/N~ Wai! ^_^ Harika is back! Yipee! *silence from audience* *grumble and walks to a button* *pushes the button* *clapping and whistling can be heard**a sign in front of the audience says 'CHEER or you'll die painfully and slowly'* Oi,today,im posting up Ch.5 and Ch.6,both are going to be long.Let's say it's an apology gift,for those who have been waiting long. Arigato for your patience. ^_^ Arigato Legendary Neo-Jin,donna8157,shin.shirayuki.densetsu for the reviews! Love ya guys! -*Muah*- (*Sweatdrops* Not the way!) I need more reviews for this fic.! ~Intro~ I paced nervously about in my room,practically making a dent in the floor.I stopped and dived to my cell phone on my bed,dialed a number,and placed it to my ears. *Ring* *Ring* *Rin--* I hung up,and started pacing the floor again,biting my perfectly manicured nails. [Man! Damn it!DamnitDamnitDamnitDamnitDamnit!DAMN IT!Ku'so! What to do,whattodo,whattodo,whattodo,whattodo!DAMN IT! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?] I paced the floor quicker,and i could have sworn i saw smoke coming from my quick pacing. "Sweety?",called my mother from the other side of the door."Are you going to jog today?" I always jogged in the morning,just around the house.Now,just around the house is not that much big a distance,ne?Well,then you should come visit my house once in a while.Its a freaking penthouse! "Hai,as always mother.",i replied with a false cheery voice.Of course i had to jog today,i was a nervous wreck!I had to get my mind off things. "Very well then.At least drink a cup of orange juice before you go.I'm getting worried,you're too skiny." I smiled."Don't worry too much mother.You'll get wrinkles." She laughed at my joke,i always had a way to get to her good side.I heard the retreating footsteps of my mother,and went to get my sweat jacket.I heard today was freezing.A perfect weather to go out jogging.I stepped out of my room,forgetting about my worries.I took my cell phone with me,and placed it in my pocket. [Can't forget this,just in case mother needs to reach me.],i thought. I walked towards the elevator,to be greeted by my chaffeer."Hello Mistress." I gave him a puzzled look."Ohayo Jenou-san.Demo,why are you here?Was i suppose to go somewhere this morning?",i asked. "Oh,no,no.Senalee,is having her vacation this week.I am meerly taking her responsibility.",he replied. "Oh,i see.Where was she going this year?Im just loosing all memories of what is to happen this week.",i told him. He gave a good cheery laugh,and i laughed with him."Forgetful as always,ne?" "Hehehe,hai.As always." He pressed the button for the first floor."Jogging,i presume?",he guessed,looking at my attire. I looked down with him,i had on a pink sweat jacket with the LadyMars symbol (A picture of mars with the intials LM in white lettering),a red spaghetti strap tank top,with a pair of pink sweat shorts,a red ribbon tied to my right thigh,and a pair of red adidas superstars.I had my hair tied up in a ponytail,tied with a pink ribbon,and my usual red fingerless gloves with the LadyMars symbol being very visible on top. [Ok,i look like a freaking prep!Yeesh,i need to buy new jogging gear.] I grinned."Yep." *Ding* The signal that the elevator has stopped."Syaonara Jenou-san.",i farewelled my chaffeer. "Syaonara Mistress.",he replied. I walked to my rather large kitchen,and greeted my mother by a quick peck on her cheek."Ohayo Okaasan." "Ohayo Rena.",she replied smiling.I smiled also. "Haven't heard my real name in a long time.",i said. "Hai,getting use to your title,ne Henkainion?Or should i call you LadyMars?",she joked. "Oh no! Not you too!",i cried out and banged my head against the table.She laughed merrily,but coughed terribly afterwards.I stopped banging my head and went to my mother's side. "Mother,are you all right?",i asked,concern in my eyes. "Oh,yes.*cough cough* I just laughed too much,that's all." I didn't buy into my mother's excuse,but left the subject anyways."Alright,well,i'll get a glass of OJ and be out,ok?",i asked my mother. "Hai,hai.".I took the glass of OJ that was on a counter,already ready. I thanked Yuni for the OJ,"You know me too well Habakashi-san.",i said as i gulped down the juice. "Yes,well,its one of those daily tasks Mistress.",she said shyly. Habakashi Yuni,a very shy women.She just got the morning tasks a week ago.I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around me always,so i did something i never did for my other household maids and butlers, "Onegai,call me Rena.I need at least one person to address me by my real name,considering my mother is going to call me Henkainion from now on.",i joked. It seemed to bring a happy smile to her face,"Arigato,i shall address you as Rena-Umm...",she paused. I laughed,"You can cut off the formaltalities also.",i told her. She seemed to give out a relieved sigh."Hai Rena.Onegai,address me as Yuni then,with no formaltalities too.",she offered. I grinned,"Sure!" ****** My breathing was short and even.My legs went up and down in a rythmetic pace.Sweat rolled down my forehead into my shirt.My red shirt now turning into a dark blood red color from the sweat soaked into it.My lower leg muscle growing tight and firm from me pushing.My legs felt heavy as i turn a huge corner of the second side of the house.Yes,the second side,my house is huge,ne?I gave up jogging a long time ago and was now running.I started to sprint,my legs further anfd further apart.I loved to sprint.I felt my flexability rise to my legs,and my legs were now so far apart if i sprint even more ill just be doing a split .I felt the breeze of the winter coming.And it cooled my system down,i felt like i was flying.I bent my back forward to have a better way to thrust my arms.I pumped my arms harder in this position.Soon i was at the back of the house,that looks just like the front.Why? Well,you know how there is two houses back to back to each other?Well mine isn't like that.Instead,our house extends to the other side.So the back of our house,looks like the front of my house to make the street look normal.In this case,we have two front sides,instead of one front and one back yard.I started to slow my sprinting down to walking,slowly.I spotted our bench that was under a cherry blossom tree.I bend my head back to smell the scents of all the various flowers we had in our yards.Roses of numerous colors,4 o' clocks,slit my wrists susans (Is that the name? Its something like that),tulips of all colors,sunflowers,carnations,lavender,and many more.Then there were fruit trees.Cherry trees,Plum trees,grapes,peaches,grapefruit,oranges,apples,kiwi,all types.Blossoms,oh did i love blossoms.Cherry blossoms,plum blossoms,peach blossoms,and many more.I took off my sweat jacket,and knew now,the reason they called it a sweat jacket.I felt a light breeze blow in my direction,also sending me a strong scent of the flowers my way.I was certain my mom can make millions off of making perfume from these scents. ****** (Normal P.O.V. at this part) A girl in a slick white limo was gazing at the window.She was driving to Mt.Wataka (Made this up too!),there was heard of a female road racer there.And she wanted to go and see her skills.She saw a beautiful penthouse with plentiful of flowers.What or who she noticed sitting on a bench,made her smile.She told the driver to stop in front of the house,so she can speak with the person.Her aqua eyes shining in the early morning sun. ****** (This is once again in Silent Mars's P.O.V.,ok?) I saw a white limo stop in front of the house,and saw a figure that was unvisible by the shadows of the trees step out.And who i saw surprised me greatly.It was the same girl who lended me her jacket! "Ohayo.",she greeted me. "Ummmmm.......Hi?",i said nervous.This was the problem i tried to get my mind out of.The choice to join the Silents,or not to. "How have you been?",she asked walking towards the cherry blossom tree that i was under and leaning on it. "*Sigh*Fine,i guess." "...." "I haven't decided yet.",i answered her unspoken question,looking at the sky. "...." "Where were you headed to?",i asked turning her way. "Mt.Wataka." "To see Lena i suppose." "Lena?" "She's a close friend.She moved there when we were 15.We still keep in touch.",i said,memories of her departure floating up. *Flashback in a flashback* "Lena?Are you leaving?",i asked her,staring right into those emerald eyes.I didn't want to loose my friend.I'll be so lonely if she left me.I felt my eyes teared. "I'm sorry Rena.",she said softly.Her own eyes tearing."Let's make a promise,k?" "*sniff* Ok." "Do you remember the lockets we bought for each other when we first met?" "Yes.",i said and took off the locket around my neck.She did the same thing with hers.Each locket was white gold with a picture of both of us together as kids,smiling.On the front of the locket inscribed L+R  
= BFFL On the back of Lena's locket said,"To Lena,the best friend i always wanted..." On the back of my locket said,"To Rena,a one of a kind gal..." Under both of these were a picture of a gold ring inscribed on that little picture of the ring said, "Best Friends For Life" Lena took my locket,and handed me her own. "Let's promise that we'll always be friends,no matter what.I want to see you again,when we're older,so keep my locket,and i'll keep yours.I think we both want our own lockets back,but this way,it would be a promise we have to fulfill,in order to get them back.Promise?",she said,holding out her palm in a way like she was going to arm wres tle in the air. "Promise.",I said determinely,and grabbed her hand.When we released our grip,i asked her for another promise,"Lena,make me a promise,will you?" "Of course.",she replied and smiled. "Promise me that you'll become the top racer of where ever you're going." She nodded furiously,"Of course,i'll do it for my pride,and for you.But,you have to promise me,that you'll become the Henkainion here,ok?" "Ok.In five years,is the next Henkainion race tournument,i'll race it in honor of you and my father." We gripped each other's hands once again,in the same way,and nodded determinely at the same time, "PROMISE.",we said in unison,staring into each other's eyes intently. *Flashback ends* "I see.",replied the girl. I kept quiet,not knowing what to say.".....What's your name?" "Actually,i have everyone call me Silent Moon." "Silent Moon?",i asked,puzzled. "Hai,see...I see my name as a special name.One that cannot be said without permission.",she said whispering in the air,looking at the sun.She then looked at me,smiling and said,"I don't even let my sister call me by my first name.She doesn't actually know it anyways." "Huh?",now i was really perplexed. "See,when i was able to talk,at age 2 1/2,my mom told me that i was very intelligent for my age,and that with intelligence,comes great responsibility,which also gives a name of forever memberance.So,all in all,i told her to promise me to never tell anyone my real name,and to call me by Harika.That was my name for 14 years.By then,",she looked at the sky again,"I was addicted to driving,i knew almost every single car that could be suped up,every car that can drift,and what not.I was a car maniac,you could say.When i was living on Mt.Akina with my cousin,my uncle had an eight-six.A Toyota Trueno (Spelling?) eight-six.He let me ride on the mountain pass a couple of times late at night and early in the morning to deliver tofu in place of my cousin.But that was rare.Though,every time i did,",her eyes were practically shining,"I felt free,free from trouble in life,ettiquette (Spelling?) ,parents,just not the lecturing that would come later on when i would damage the eight-six.Well,one time,my uncle let me ride it on the downhill passways,to see what i've been doing while with his eight-six everytime i DO go deliver tofu.When he did,he said that i was fairly good.I knew fairly good was really good in his language.He then said something that changed everything right then and there,he said,'Harika,when you drove,i thought i was seeing a whole cycle of the moon i one second....'.That's what changed me!",she said in a soft cheery voice,her eyes shining like the white moon."From then on,i was known as R.M.L. Racing Moon Light...*Sigh*.Though,almost no one raced alone,everyone in a group,everyone with all their friends or relatives in a racing group.",she was now whispering,almost a sad melodic voice,"So,i got my sister to join me in racing,i influenced her a lot,i guess.I got my friends which you will know as Silent Stars,and her sister,Silent Saturn.Once i created this group,i decided we would be named the Silents.Why Silents? They asked,i too,was perplexed,i answered in a 'I don't know.'.And truthfully i honestly didn't know.I pondered about that,all night that day they asked me.And i digged deep inside my mind,why the Silents?Did it just pop in my head?Did someone mention it to me before,and i forgot who?What?Then i looked at the town,the sky,the plants,everything.And listened,i listened to everything.And what i heard gave me my direct answer,it was all...",she whispered the next word,"~...Silent...~".She looked back at me and immediately apologized,"Gomen,Henkainion.I just got caught up in my story." I laughed,"Well,it did tell me your reason why you call yourself Silent Moon,and the reason of our team name." Her eyes widened slightly,"OUR team name?" I smiled,"Hai,ours.While you were caught up in your story,one of our maids passed by,so i asked her to pack some things for me." Her eyes shined and brightened even more,and for a moment i thought that her eyes were a pair of pure light bulbs."Great,you will need it.Can you leave now,i think my driver fallen asleep waiting over there.And you can go meet Lena again.Also........what's your name?I don't think you want me to call you Henkainion forever.",she asked. "Hai,i can.It would be great to see Lena again.And i tell everyone to call me LadyMars.The only people who call me by my first name is one of our maids named Yuni,and my mother.But,unfortunetly,*sweatdrops* she calls me Henkainion now,though im afraid i will never hear my name again,so you can call me Rena.Anyways,we should get going,i'll inform my Okaasa--" "MISTRESS! MISTRESS!YOUR MOTHER IS VERY ILL! SHE HAS JUST FAINTED NOW!",scream a red faced running maid. I panicked dearly and ran inside.I felt Silent Moon's shine in her eys,that lightened everything was dieing,sadly.And so,without that bright moonlight to guide my way through this stream of raging panic,i got lost,and lonely,in a deep dark vortice (Spelling?),crying. ~End~ *Cackles evily* Im making a drama in the next chapter!So,if you don't like drama,don't read it! But it would make more sense if you read it,for future prefences. Also,i was very poetic in this chapter if you noticed,anyways,here is what i got to say. 1.If you want to put my 'poetic' parts in your fics.,i would like to say... I,Harika Huynh,do hearby give permission to other users on Fanfiction.net,of using my poetic parts. 2.My reason? Someone stole parts of my Soujiro Poem 'Why i smile',and placed it in one of their poems. I really got mad because the person didn't give me any credit.So if you do use my 'poetic' parts,please do give me credit. 


End file.
